


Mellow

by inkr1bbons



Category: Spider-Man: Miles Morales (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkr1bbons/pseuds/inkr1bbons
Summary: ❝she's so mellow.❞"Miles, you're literally Spider-Man 2.0! That's my nickname for you now!" Y/N exclaimed as she sat on Miles' bed while their best friend, Ganke, was working on his laptop."What?" Miles asked the H/C girl."Well, she's right," Ganke spoke.Miles Morales, 17 years old, had caught the responsibility of being the 'Other Spider-Man' and also caught feelings for Y/N Mason, Phin's sister.Miles had no wrongful meaning to not fall in love with her. She was intelligent, loving, and dedicated herself to anyone she felt emotionally connected to. But he hadn't known that the female liked him as well.Will Y/N ever find out Miles is the other Spider-Man? Will Miles ever know that Y/N is the other "founder" of the Underground?ink ribbons / http-wanderlust © 2020
Relationships: Miles Morales/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. 1: SUBWAY MESSAGES

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story contains vulgar language and a lot of cheesy puns from Ganke. Oh, and this story is being 'documented' on from @CoryxKenshin 's YouTube videos, which means there will be cuts because... Cory does it to make the 'boring' parts shorter.
> 
> For example, after Miles and Rio (his mother) text each other for a brief amount of time, Cory cuts him off walking until he reaches the Mural painter and Hailey(?).

The train was starting to slow as a voice erupted from the speakers from above, "Now arriving: 125th Street." A small line started to form as Miles looked up from his device and looked around before letting go of the planted pole. Simultaneously the voice spoke again, "Be advised: unscheduled services disruptions are affecting the Harlem line." The automatic doors opened and Miles let a woman go by him to get out before he had himself. As if his mother knew he got off the train, she messaged him.

Ma  
I'm stuck at campaign HQ.

Miles stared briefly at the text as he walked before another one arrived.

Ma  
Can you pick up groceries for dinner? I'll text a list.

Miles  
Sure thing Ma'

"This is the final train to Harlem today." The male voice said as Miles moved up the subway stairs.

Ma  
Thank you!

Miles  
👍

He put his phone in his pocket and continued to walk up into the cool air that hugged the city. Soon, he reached to where a man was probably doing both spray-painting and mural painting as a female had a bucket of paint, placing up to where he was. "I got you," Miles said as he ran to grab a bucket and handed it to the mural painter. "Hey, thanks." The man said, thanking him.

"No problem," Miles replied. "Hey, uh - you think you're ever gonna add that new Spider-Man too?" He questioned. "The kid? Yeah. Maybe... Original's... just my guy, y'know?" 

"Yeah, I know." Miles said, feeling a bit sad before he piped up again, "Hey, is Teo's Bodega around here?"

"Yeah - bright yellow sign, down the block. Can't miss it." The painter said, pointing down the sidewalk.

"Thanks. Beautiful work, by the way. Maybe leave a little room for the new guy. Just in case." Miles murmured as he went to the bodega. As a woman was coming out, a mysterious man held the door open and let her go before he went inside in an odd manner. Miles remembered what was happening as he saw the encounter and rushed somewhere safe to become the 'Other Spider-Man'.


	2. 2: LYING TEETH

Miles - or Spider-Man - was now in a replica of the original Spider-Man but he had shoes, basketball shorts, fingerless gloves, and a hoodie that slightly covered his suit.

He quickly fell on his feet and ran off to have webs move freely. Miles swung and ran on the top of a train passing by and maneuvered himself off and away to find Peter Parker, the "OG" Spidey.

"Woohoo! Let's go!" He excitedly shouted in the air as he was swinging away. Morales calls Peter, "Hey, Pete - headed your way! Did I miss the convoy?"

"Not yet - they're still securing a couple (of), inmates." Peter answered to which Miles replied with, "Bet it feels good, seeing the guys who escaped last year going back to the Raft."

"Real good," Pete said, confirming Miles' thought. Now, Miles was having a little too fun using his powers to get around as Peter chatted, "The Raft's an eyesore, but it's secure. As long as the octopus related flaws have been fixed."

"Let's hope. Okay - closing in on you. Be there soon!" Miles said before he ended the call. "Should let Mom know I'll be late." He said as he was calling his mom. She picks up and immediately says, "Miles, ¿Qué pasa? Did you get the shopping list?"

"Hey, mom." He awkwardly began, "Yeah. But, uh, the Bodega was out of coconut milk." Miles said, lying through his teeth. "Gonna check the store downtown."

"Oh thank you - but avoid Midtown! That prison convoy is making traffic a nightmare." His mother said, oblivious to the fact his son was going to the convoy and *not* another store.

"Oh yeah. Good call. See you at dinner, Mom!" Miles said, ending the call, "Man, how does Pete do this secret identity thing? Completely stresses me out." Soon, the young man was now running up a long building saying, "Okay, be cool. Be cool. Helping Spider-Man protect a giant prison convoy. You can handle this." He finally was getting closer to where Peter was, "Breath in. Breathe out." Miles said, trying to calm his nerves and anxiety. "Be cool!"


	3. 3: HELIX DOWN

Miles soon reached the area where he and Peter were meant to meet. Miles lazily hung onto a 'thing' made out of steel and said, "Pete? You here?"

Miles looks out at the city and Peter speaks up from above him, "Just downing some rocket fuel."

He soon came, upside down, mask only showing his mouth and mouth, with his drink visibly in his hand.

"How are you... drinking?" Miles asks, to which Peter replies with, "Very very carefully."

"Okay, go time." Miles' "boss," said.

Peter then chucks the drink away and it successfully made it into a trash bin as a helicopter pilot was heard with the futuristic helicopter itself going by, "Helix 2 en route with (a) heavy payload."

Miles and Peter soon began to follow the sky vehicle as a police officer replied, "Copy, Helix 2. We've got you on (the), scope."

"This is... a big operation." Miles nervously said.

"It's gotta be," Peter replies as their webs helped them stay close to the helicopter. "Hundreds of felons escaped from the Raft last year. Now it's time to move 'em back in. Police aren't taking any chances. Especially not with our guest of honor."

"Getting a lot of interference here." A pilot said, and Miles kept talking to Peter, "One of those guys who helped Doc Ock is in there?"

"Think so. Could be Vulture, could be Scorpion..." Peter said, "Could be... someone bigger." The Raft crate was now losing its balance, maybe from the person or people inside. No matter what's happening inside the crate, one of the ropes holding it up was now faulty. "Okay... we got a problem," Peter spoke to the obvious.

"Hold back, Miles. Let me ta-"

"I got this, Pete, don't worry-"

"Miles, no!-" Peter yelled, holding out a hand as Miles had gone to the crate. Miles stuck onto the crate and shot a web to try and keep the rope steady, "It's secure!" The crate hit toaward Miles' way and both of the ropes on his side broke as he almost fell off, but thanks to being "naturally sticky", he stayed in place.

"You're drifting, Helix 2." The police officer radioed. "We have a weight imbalance." The pilot radioed back. "Miles!" Peter screamed. Miles had a web around one of the engines and was getting closer to it as the officer spoke, "Correct to two-three-six-" Miles was saved by Peter and they swung off as the engine was damaged. "Rudder's unresponsive. Brace for impact!" The Helix crashed into a building and fell out of it, circling dangerously. "Helix 2 going down." Peter and Miles shot a web in unison to try and save it.

The crate hit a ground vehicle and it fell to the side, "Brace brace brace-" Then the Helix crashed into the surface of the road. The crate crashed a police car, "Helix 2 is down. No casualties. Payload compromised. Response team dispatched. Sit tight Helix 2." The two superheroes fell to the ground safely and Miles said, "Pete, I'm sorry man. I... I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. We got this." Peter said, reassuring his newbie sidekick. "Just need to contain it before-"

The crate rattled, interrupting Pete. The two superheroes turned around slowly, and then...

It was opened by the brutal force of whatever was inside of the damned thing.

'Oh no...'


	4. 4: RHINO FIASCO

There was a singular person in the crate, you could tell they were big. Their eyes glowed like an animals' when you flash light or take a picture of it/at it.

"Before that happens.." Peter spoke.

"Hello, tiny spiders." The classic Russian accent kicked the superheros' ears. 'Rhino.'

Rhino was in chains, but he smashed them on the crate, making it get off the police car and destroy his restraints.

Rhino charged at them but Peter got on him by using his webs. Miles cartwheels away from Rhino and he destroys anything in his way.

Felons were now out of one vehicle.

"Miles: I've got Rhino." Peter's voice came through, "But you have to contain the escapees."

"Right. Contain. I'm on it."

"Shit... Guess it's time to clock in, eh?" A woman's voice whispered to herself.

Miles started to fight the escapees.

A woman in a casual outfit with an F/C robotic type mask dropped in after Miles had gotten about three of the enemies.

"What are you doing h-" Miles began to say.

"Shut up. I'm helping you contain the bastards." She said, rolling her eyes behind the mask.

After the two fights, the woman left, and a note was somehow in Miles' hand. But she left him with a few more escapees.

"Huh-"

"Whoa, hey! Great arm! You ever pitch?" Peter asked Rhino, which caused Miles to put the note away in his hoodie pocket.

"Seriously: you're triple-A, easy. Whole new career, just waiting for you!" Peter shouted a compliment that was probably fake.

"How're the streets, Spider-Man?" The original Spidey asked the younger one.

"Honestly? Kinda terrifying." The newbie replied.

"Christmas in New York," Peter said as Rhino was closer to Miles.

Miles kicked one escapee and jumped on the crate.

"I got the keys, let's move!" A prisoner yelled.

"Hurry up, we gotta get out of here!"

"Miles..." Peter said through a device, "I'm gonna need a hand - you free?"

Rhino crashed through a building and Peter said, "Your holiday spirit's a little overzealous this year, Aleksei."

Aleksei, or Rhino, was off to do more damage, and came across a man with his phone out, oblivious to the fact he was close to death. But, Peter jumped off Rhino and saved the poor man, and felt someone's gaze burning into him.

"Tinkerer, Aleksei almost killed a man!" The mysterious woman said in the shadows as she held her phone to her.

"Y/H/N- I mean Y/N, come back home. I need you with me." Another voice said, coming out from the phone.

"Sure thing, Phin. I'll be there soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I will skip the rest of that Rhino mess and straight to the bioelectricity power. To clarify, when it first happened.


	5. 5: OLD FRIENDS -1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I just had to skip after the "almost killed a man" Rhino part, it's boring! You can watch that on YouTube anyways.

Miles jumped down, and started to try to talk with Peter, "Spider-Man, You good?"

His spider senses kicked in and Rhino, along with Peter, came out of a building. Peter had smashed his body, thanks to Aleksei, into an electrified machine and he soon fell down. Miles ran to him immediately.

"Um... Phin, scratch that. I have to help those spiders-" Y/H/N was saying before she was cut off.

"Please! I need you with me, come home. Miles will be at his home and twiddling his thumbs, waiting for us! We need to get the work done first." The Tinkerer, or Phin, angrily murmured.

"Fuck. Okay, fine. I'm heading 'home', loser." The woman said before turning on her "jumper" shoes and went away, with F/C streaks following her feet.

"Pete... Pete!" Miles shouted out, trying to keep Peter awake.

Meanwhile, Y/H/N was running her ass off getting to the old abandoned workshop that was kinda their meeting area with the Underground... Or something like that.

She got in through a window up top and hopped inside the building, "Phin, we need to clean this place if we're gonna be doing shit here." She was saying as she made her way to her same-aged sister.

"Y/N, finally! Okay, change back, and let's get to programming and..." Phin gasped out before saying a whole essay.

Now, uh, back to Miles...

It wasn't going so great as intended. Great...

Rhino was practically killing Miles, and soon he acted out and electricity coming from his body, electrifying Rhino, or Aleksei.

The fight went by so quick, and Simon Krieger came out saying something about... how good of a job they did?

Miles and Peter swung away, "Bio-electricity. Wow. Gotta be honest: little jealous." Peter said.

"Hey look, I got nothing on the OG," Miles replied. "Think we should run tests tomorrow?" Miles questioned. "A little voltage analysis?"

"Ohh... Man. Yeah. Sorry. I've been meaning to tell you: I'm not gonna be around... for the next few weeks." Peter murmured, breaking the news he held so deeply to his chest.

"This some kind of Peter joke I don't get?" 

"No. MJ's headed overseas for the Bulge and requested me as her photographer. Kind of a working vacation for us." Peter explained.

"Oh, man..." Miles frowned, his only mentor was now going away and he had to handle everything on himself.

'School would be hereafter winter break and he's only, what, 17? Speak about responsibility...' 

"Look, I dunno if I'm ready to fly solo." Miles sorrowfully said, doubting his capability to be the only Spider-Man in New York. "I screwed up today big time with the helicopter."

"But then you delivered big time. You saved my bacon, Miles." Peter argued.

"I got lucky..."

"Hey, I did this gig for 8 years without back-up, and you better believe I screwed up a lot of times." Peter began, "But that is how you learn." Peter's web grabbed something and brought it to him. It was a gift... for Miles.

Peter handed it to him, "What's this?" Miles inquired as he took the neatly covered box from Peter.

"Christmas present. But first, you gotta take the oath." Peter stated. Peter did the classic 'shooting-a-web-but-not-really' with his hand and Miles went, "Oh."

Miles did the same as Peter after he put the present behind him. "Um.. Okay."

"I promise to do everything in my power to protect this city." 

"I promise," Miles said, with a determined look on his face.

"That's it." Peter blurted out as the two separated.

"That oath a real thing?" Miles asked.

"Totally. Definitely didn't just make it up." Peter rambled. He got up, mask in hand, and he pointed at Miles saying, "See you in a few weeks, Spider-Man." Peter put his mask on and finger gunned at Miles with one hand, "New York's ONLY Spider-Man." He emphasized 'only' before he took a leap of faith and went away.

"I'm New York's only Spider-Man..." Miles realized. "Please don't screw this up.."

Ganke called him, "Dude, Rhino?!" He exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

"Haha yeah. Where you at? You get into the apartment okay?" Miles asked.

"Yeah - your mom let me in. Unpacked-slash-dumped my stuff all over your floor." Ganke mouthed off. "Now I'm in the park. Grabbing some air."

"Oh perfect - dip over to the amphitheater." Miles said, "Got something to show you."

"Dude is this spider-related? Please tell me you got a piece of Rhino's horn or something. Pics I've seen of the fight are straight-up nuts."

"Ha. Definitely spider-related. And definitely better than a horn."

"Ohh... loving the suspense. I'm there!" Ganke exclaimed before the call was ended.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles was on a wall of the amphitheater and Ganke was of course there.

"I will never get used to you doing that," Ganke said while holding his hands up a bit and looking at Miles.

"Hey look. Check it." Miles said, bringing out the gift Peter gave him. "Christmas present from Spider-Man!"

"Open it!" Ganke excitedly ordered as he got closer to Miles.

Miles got down from the wall and began to open the gift. 

"Dude. Put it on, I'll cover you." Ganke said, turning around and covering him as Miles changed.

Some kids were passing by and Ganke asked, "What? Never seen a guy change clothes in Central Park?"

"Okay. How's it looking?" Miles asked once he was done.

Ganke turned around and walked backward a bit.

Miles was in the classic Spider-Man outfit as he stood awkwardly.

"Whoa."

Meanwhile, in Miles' eyes, there was something on a screen.

INCOMING MESSAGE: PETER GIFT

Cheesy horn noises were playing before someone spoke, "Miles Morales - congratulations and welcome to your very first Super-Suit! Head uptown for part two of this amazing gift..." Peter said before the horns went off again and disconnected.

"This is only half of the present!" Miles exclaimed.

"What's the other half?" Ganke inquired.

Miles quickly climbed up the wall, "I'll let you know when I find it!"

He jumped off and swung away from Central Park to another part of New York.

"Looks like Pete set up a lot of gear..."

He typed on the computer and a Holographic version of Peter popped up, "Miles - get ready for your first holographic training challenge! These challenges are spread out through the city; each one focuses on a new move or technique. This one focuses on acrobatic improvisation."

"Get in position to start!"

"Holo training? Oh, I am so down."

One training session later

"And that's a bi-bi-bingo." The Holo-Peter was saying before the power cut off. 

"Ugh, blue screen of death." Miles groaned.

"--Tons of high tech gear we can sell-" A man said before a door was busted open.

Miles turned around to see criminals. "Aw, crap. Spider-Man!"

"Take him out then grab the gear!"

"Y'all tryna catch some hands? Yeah?" Miles taunted.

Aftermath of fight

"Critical fault on circuit AF-15," Holo-Peter informed.

Miles 'toyed' around with the computer and was still typing, "Kernel panic. Let's try a BIOS reset."

"Nice! That did it." Miles exclaimed. "Looks like Pete made stealth, swinging, and combat challenges... Gotta check these out when I get a chance."

"Hey, dude. I think you should check Roxxon Plaza on your way home." Ganke suggested once their call began. "I just walked by, and I'm pretty sure someone's breaking in."

"Oh yeah, I'll look into it."

"Hey, so I want to hear more about your new spider-powers," Ganke said.

"I think it's some kind of bioelectric discharge; or supercharged static electricity?" Miles guessed.

"Oo, we gotta name it! How about "Venom Power!" Y'know, cuz it stings?" Ganke offered.

Miles laughed (made my heart stop) and replied, "Okay, that's not bad."

"I'm gonna run - bye. Plaza first, then home." Miles said.

"Remember, "Venom Power." Trust me, it's gold." Miles' friend said before the call was finished.

Miles soon landed at Roxxon Plaza and a TV abruptly turned on making him turn around to look at it, "Hi there! I'm Simon Krieger. And what you're standing next to is a Nuform reactor. Once activated, this reactor will supply enough energy to power all of Harlem. Now I'm sure you're thinking: "Simon, how is that possible?" And the answer... is Nuform."

A canister popped up on the TV as Simon kept talking, "Just one canister of this revolutionary fuel source is enough to supply Harlem with clean, safe energy for the next five hundred years. Soon, we'll be opening reactors throughout Manhattan, and then worldwide. Get ready for a planet powered by Nuform. Roxxon: we're here for you." 

Miles suddenly heard glass shattering and he turned around, "What was that?" He asked himself before he webbed himself to the origin of the sound.

"Hm. No sign of anybody. They broke a bunch of stuff-- maybe they were looking for something..."

Miles found a device and looked at the screen, "Huh - they did a search for 'Nuform.' What were they going to do with--"

Miles was cut off by a man's battle cry and was hit as his spider senses kicked in. The two men fell through a window and onto the uncomfortable ground. The man that hit Miles landed on his feet and smashed Miles onto his back. 

He was aching, specifically, his back was hurting like he was getting stabbed in the back repeatedly. Miles did roll away after he was forcefully brought down and got up again, despite his back begging for mercy.

A man hopped by and a gun appeared from his right hand.

"Man this night will not just quit..." Miles complained to himself as more people came in.

After the Underground fight

"They were tracking Nuform shipments... but why?" Miles asked no one in particular.

A helicopter and police cars were coming in and Miles decided to leave, "Roxxon security... They can't take it from here."

Miles shot a web and fled the scene, "Gotta look into this later."

"I gotta get home." He said, shooting webs and swinging back home, "Christmas dinner's sounding pretty good right about now."

Miles was getting closer to home, "I'll look into that group... and the Nuform shipments, tomorrow." 

Miles grabbed his backpack, "It's too cold to change out here..." He put his backpack on his back and held the straps. He jumped down and was a bit too extra, but he made it inside his cozy room safely.

Miles got changed, "Lookin' good." He said before he walked out of his room. 

"Mmm... This guava sauce is great." Ganke said, complimenting Miles' mother. But he accidentally dropped it.

"What was that?"

"All good. Little spill - get it cleaned up real quick. All good!" Ganke rambles as he exits the dining and kitchen area.

"It's alright, man." Miles laughed out, patting his arm quickly.

"Oh, ben tido.. Mijo! Muy guapo!" Miles' mother said, hugging Miles, "Gracias mamá.."

"I invited some guests tonight. Can you get the apartment ready?" His mother asked and her phone started to buzz, "Oh! Maybe put on some music, set the mood?"

"Ah - Nadja." She said, picking up the call and went to the kitchen.

"Really? Your campaign manager? On Christmas Eve?" 

"Oh, tomorrow's rally isn't going to plan itself. Thanks for getting the apartment ready, mijo!"

"Hello?"

After setting the "mood"

The doorbell rang, causing Rio to say, "That doorbell's been broken for years - Miles, could you get that?"

"Of course," Miles replied, going to the door and opening it to find...

Y/N and Phin?


	6. 6: OLD FRIENDS -2-

Y/N was fixing the bell and Miles looked at the siblings with shocked excitement, "Y/N? Phin?"

"Hey!" Y/N happily exclaimed, putting the doorknob back in its place. "Fixed your doorbell for you." She said, smiling and laughing as Phin grabbed Y/N's forearm before letting go.

The sisters embraced Miles and Miles said, "It's so good to see you guys. How are you? It's been like..." They all stopped hugging.

"Months... A lot's changed I see." Y/N finished, looking Miles up and down, causing him to go crazy on the inside.

"Yeah, it really has," Miles muttered as the siblings went inside, allowing Miles to close the front door.

"Are those our guests of honor?" Miles' mother asked, "Come on in, you three. Dinner's almost ready."

"Y/N and Phin, I'm so glad you could make it," Rio said, hugging the girls.

"Thanks for inviting us, Ms. Morales." Phin thanked, smiling at Miles' mother after they stopped embracing.

"We missed you girls." Ms. Morales began to say, "Well, this one especially." She added, making Miles laugh nervously.

"Uh, hi." Ganke greeted awkwardly.

"Y/N, Phin, this is Ganke, my friend from Brooklyn Visions Academy," Miles spoke, introducing Ganke to the sisters.

Ganke got up and stood next to Miles.

"Ganke, these are my best friends, Phin and Y/N." Miles introduced the girls to Ganke. "My other best friend," he added as Ganke shook hands with the two.

"Oh yeah, you three won the middle school science fair at county, right? You made a, uh..." Ganke trailed off.

"Energy converter." They all said at the same time, excluding Rio and Ganke.

"Jinx!" Miles said while the girls laughed. The light started to flicker and the power went out.

"The wiring in this building is such a mess," Rio said.

"I'll check the circuit breaker," Miles informed.

"I'll come with, don't get your baby hands hurt when you close it." Y/N teased, walking after Miles.

"Gracias, you two." Miles' mother thanked them.

Miles opened the breaker and flipped the switch, but the lights didn't turn on, "No good, breaker doesn't have power."

"Looks like the block's out," Rio stated.

"Let me check if I can see anything from the fire escape," Miles said, walking towards his room.

"Okay honey, but be safe!"

"Y/N, go back to the others, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself." Miles ordered softly, worry eating him up.

"Okay, fine... Don't fall and die." Y/N replied, going to her sister and the other two.

'Spider-Man 2.0' went inside his room, opened his window, and quickly got out, "Definitely can't get to the transformer from here. Unless you're super sticky." He said, hopping up to the brick wall with windows attached.

Miles crawled up while hearing people on the roof. "Can you see any other buildings out?" One asks. "People on the roof; can't go up there," Miles whispered to himself.

As a woman was talking about how someone kept her on hold, Miles was making his way to the transformer whispering, "Really hope no one can see me up here." Miles finally made it.

"Bioelectricity can take down Rhino, but can it save Christmas dinner?" He released his electricity into the box and the entire block lit up. "It worked! Oh man, those lights are bright. Did not think this through. Gotta get back inside ASAP."

Miles made his way back to his window, "Keep them distracted Ganke..." 

Ganke made Rio, Phin, and Y/N take a picture with him as Miles crawled on the ceiling and swiftly hopped down to the front door, opening it and then closing it.

"Great photo, great photo - Oh. Hey. Miles." Ganke greeted.

"Uh... who's ready to eat?" Miles asked. He grabbed the (turkey/ham) and walked to the dinner table, "You guys sit down; I got this." Phin made friction with her hands to warm them and Ganke exclaimed, "Mmm, smells good!"

Y/N followed Ganke's 'Mmm' and sat next to Phin. 

Ganke turned on the music and the remaining two sat down.

They talked, laughed, and Y/N whispered a question in Miles' ear, "You really didn't come from the window over there?" Before she went back to talking with Rio.

Miles blushed but he was terrified since he thought she already found out his hero identity.


	7. 7: SLEEPING DUST

"Y/N, Phin, tell us everything you two have been up to." Rio sat down while saying cordially, "You guys still in robotics club?"

"Oh, no, we had to quit, but we've been studying biotech for a while now," Y/N answered, scratching the back of her neck anxiously. 

"Nerds," Miles playfully joked, causing Y/N to scoff and Phin to laugh.

"Says the guy who has to wear an ascot to school," Y/N remarked.

"Hey! Only on Tuesdays." Ganke defended.

"Does your brother Rick still work for Roxxon?" 

The question Rio gave to Y/N and Phin silenced them slightly.. Y/N frowned and Phin decided to take over for her as Y/N could feel tears growing, and attempting to knock out of her eyes.

"I don't know how anyone could work there after seeing your last campaign ad." Phin covered for Y/N, which the 30-minute older sister felt grateful for. "You went for Simon Krieger's jugular."

Miles laughed as Rio spoke/asked, "That reminds me- Ganke, you have a certain flair for social media. Could you... spread the word about tomorrow's rally?"

"Yeah! We'll be trending by midnight." Ganke states.

He gets up and walks away.

"Sometimes it feels like Simon Krieger's my real opponent." Rio sighed out, "Roxxon has so much influence here, but they don't answer to anyone except their shareholders. Harlem needs someone to fight for the community."

"That's Mom's campaign-speech voice, in case you guys couldn't tell." Miles explained, to which the girls laughed.

"Uhh... you wanna proofread these before I post 'em?" Ganke asked from afar.

"Yes! Do not hit send-" Rio immediately answered, getting up and running to Ganke as the other three got up and grabbed their dishes.

Miles put the dishes in the sink as Y/N took Phin's dishes, making Phin go elsewhere.

Miles was scrubbing the plate, "So... what's going on with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" 

"You seem, I don't know, distracted... Wanna talk about it?" Miles questioned.

"Not tonight. Thanks for looking out for me though Miley." She said, using a nickname she barely used, "Plus, it's Christmas... Oh! Hey, how're you handling the move from Brooklyn?"

"I mean, it's fine." Miles vaguely replied and Y/N replied with an 'ugh.'

"You hate it, I just know it."

"Nah."

"That's your I-hate-it-but-I'm-too-nice-to-say-it voice," Y/N observed, knowing how Miles acted.

"No, it's... I don't know anybody here. And I'm always having to ask for directions." He confided, Y/N looked at him softly, "You need to find a good restaurant. A barbershop, somewhere you can shoot hoops. You'll settle in."

"What if we hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us?" Miles suggested.

"You're not too busy?" 

"It's winter break. I can put off homework for at least another week." Miles replied, insisting they should hang out.

"Okay, I'll text you." Y/N caved.

"It's a date," Miles said before he blurted out, "I mean not a date, you know, a friend date." 

Y/N giggled, which comforted Miles a bit, "Oh... still as smooth as the last time I saw you."

Miles laughed and splashed water at Y/N and Y/N fought back with the fluid.

NEXT MORNING

Miles laid on his stomach, his right arm hugging his pillow that his head rested on, and his left arm lays on another pillow. He was... snoring 'peacefully' and was interrupted when Ganke yelled his name, "Miles!"

"What." Miles tiredly demanded, his voice deeper than the usual "I'm-baby" voice. He got comfortable again and Ganke asked a question with an obvious answer.

"You awake?" 

"No," Miles groaned in exhaustion.

Ganke got up and walked towards the half-awake-half-asleep Miles, "So I stayed up last night and designed an app for your new suit. Thing's got a crazy custom OS, nothing I've ever seen before, but I ran it through a disassembler so I could reverse-engineer the plugin architecture and..."

Miles was snoring, again.

"You just fell asleep again, didn't you?" Ganke paused for a moment then shouted at him, "MILES!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Miles jumped up after his eyes opened wider than an owl. 

A WHILE LATER

Ganke typed on his laptop, "It's almost done compiling--" He informed.

Miles walked out in the gift Peter gave him, remarking Ganke's actions for a second.

Ganke let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Ready to try out my app?" He asked after getting out of his chair.

"Yeah man, let's do this!" Miles exclaimed, ready to try Ganke's little thing out.

"I'm connected to your analytics!" Ganke happily said, "Let's test drive this baby!" He cried out, holding Miles by his arms/shoulders.

"Alright." Miles nodded.

Ganke rushed to the window Miles always went in and out of and Miles got out of his room, swinging to stick on a wall of a nearby building.

"I can see everything you see!" Ganke exclaimed.


	8. 8: THE UNDERGROUND

"How are you not puking all the time?" Ganke questioned as Miles did a flip, going down and swinging with his webs.

"Lots of practice!" Miles yawped, dragging the 'o'. He soon got on top of a structure, took out his phone, and got on the app Ganke made, "Welcome to friendly Neighborhood 1.0. It lets New Yorkers directly request your help AND report crimes in progress."

"Nice UI." Miles complimented, "Thanks-- oh look, someone just made a request!"

The message above 'ACTIVITIES' and 'CRIME' read, "Subways are down. See me at the East Harlem stop. - Aaron."

Miles pressed his clothed hand on the request and Ganke said, "Request came from a guy named Aaron Davis."

"Wait what? That's my uncle." Miles replied to Ganke's little comment, panicked.

"Does he know you're Spider-Man?"

"No, gotta be a coincidence. I'm headed to the subway stop. "

The call ended.

AT THE SUBWAY STOP

"Ugh... what is going on..." Aaron groaned.

"Uh, hey there." Miles awkwardly greeted. "You needed some help?"

Aaron looked at Miles, who was upside down. "I'm Spider-Man, by the way."

"Yeah, I know-- Aaron Davis. I think someone's messing with the sensors-- I'm getting bad data from the main relay, up (the) top of Grand Central." Aaron explained.

"On my way!" Miles excitedly replied, going up from his original place slowly.

"Wait! Wait!" Aaron stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the other Spider-Man?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, he's on vacation. But don't worry, I got this." Miles comforted before he swiftly and gracefully spun up in the air and shot webs to hold himself and maneuver.

Miles sighed in relief, "He definitely didn't recognize me. Oh! He's calling through the app?"

Aaron was already calling him and Miles answered, "This is Spider-Man!"

"Hey, forgot to mention: there was a break-in last night, right next door, at Roxxon Plaza. Group called "The Underground". Caught them hanging around my stop this morning. There was also a... female, I think, hanging with them with this futuristic mask on, it covered her whole face."

"The Underground... And a girl? You know anything else about them?"

"They think of themselves as a "young mafia." They've been around a while, but now they've got two bosses, "The Tinkerer" and "The Y/H/N".

"Tinker. Y/H/N. Thanks for the tip. So uh, you call Spider-Man often? Like for help?"

"Heh, didn't really have a way to get in touch 'til this app thing. But I saw you on the news last night taking down Rhino. Figured you were the right person to call."

"Heh, cool. Have you, uh... been working at the subway long?" Miles interrogated.

"Nah. Took the job last year, after my brother... Well anyway, I was trying to make some changes, decided this job was a good place to start. The trains going down on my watch doesn't exactly paint me in a good light." Aaron rambled.

"Well, when we fix 'em, you can tell your boss you showed initiative by using the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man app."

Aaron laughed at Miles' comment, "I'll do that. Good luck with the sensors."

A WHILE LATER

"There's the sensors. There are way too many wires on this one. It's gotta be messing with the signal." Miles observed, standing in front of the unkempt sensor. He scanned the cables and followed the highlighted trail to fix the sensor.

Miles reached a small shelter-type structure planted on the building he was on. He pulled the doors that were closed and opened them successfully by using his webs.

There was one of the "Underground" members there.

"Hey!" The member shouted angrily.

"Hey yourself!"

AFTER THE FIGHT

"Single relays are being jammed by something." Miles said as he got to the computer that was unoccupied, and found something on top of it, he grabbed it, saying, "This is crazy tech. Hate to do this but..." 

The device fell out of his hands after he released some of his electricity and the purple lights that were on died.

"Sensors are back online." Aaron said, "What did you do?" He asked.

"Took care of the guy messing with it. And it looks like they left some of their toys behind." Miles remarked, going up to the box he saw and opened it. "Hey, I'm gonna have to call you back. Whoa... Bet I could use this to make those holo-drones Pete designed! This tech has a pretty unique RF-- wonder if I could track it. Huh-- looks like there's a bunch more of these around the city."

Miles soon got out and his senses alerted him that there were more enemies to beat.

"Perfect time to try out those new holo-drones."


End file.
